Sweet Serendipity
by vintagevelure
Summary: Bella got in the most prestigious boarding school the world has ever known and here she'll meet the king of the school Edward Cullen. Full Summary Inside. All Human
1. Change

**Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that change your life forever. Bella Swan got in the most prestigious boarding school the world has ever known and here she'll meet the king of the school Edward Cullen. Will she get over her ex-boyfriend Mike and learn to trust again? Will love blossom between Bella and Edward? Does Mike still have feelings for her? Read and find out 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever.<strong>

**Keri Russell**

* * *

><p>"We are so proud of you Izzy!" My older brother Jasper said while giving me one of his famous bear hugs.<p>

So yeah, I got into Charleston Academy which is a prestigious boarding school for the sons and daughters of the wealthiest men and women but I'm sorta not one of them.

You see, my dad is the best friend of one of the top board members of the school and when my dad's small manufacturing company was taken over by Denali Corporation everything financial came down the hill for us Swans and Uncle Adrien was more than happy to pull a couple of strings for me.

It wasn't like we asked Uncle Adrien to put me in to the school but he offered and I always wanted to go to that school 'cause of their killer facilities like tennis courts, infinity pools, state-of-the-art labs and auditoriums, a mini shopping mall with the most famous designer labels and restaurants in them and to top it all off no parental supervision.

It was freakin' heaven if you got pass through the hell it takes to get in. But don't think that all it took to get me in was Uncle Adrien, I had to write endless papers through out the summer about the global economy, global warming, epic artists and other subjects that an incoming High School Junior shouldn't have to cram about.

"You guys should be." I said playfully as I stuck my tongue out at him.

My brother Jasper was the only sibling I had. He was in Yale university via football scholarship. He had blonde wavy hair that slightly covered his brown eyes and has a 6'3 stature and considering that he was a football star in his old school, he was ripped.

"Don't go around breaking hearts. Remember, even though I can't see you, I still have this brotherly mind connection thingy. Okay?" He said chuckling while putting my luggage out of our Honda Oddysey 2011 and putting it down on the marble entrance of the school.

"Don't worry. Boys won't be on top of my priority list this year and everyone can thank Mi- never mind." I stopped before my stupid emotions go haywire again.

The awesome opportunities and facilities weren't the only reason I went toCharleston. Here comes the typical 'I left because I need to forget the tear-jerking memories this douche caused' story.

Mike Newton was my first. First boyfriend, first date, first dance, first kiss, first love, first … you know. I know it's stupid and that I'm too young for that kind of stuff but hey I loved the douche.

I was 16 and in love with a guy and everything was a freakin' fairytale. It was our three year anniversary and everything was perfect. It was 8-ish and we were in his huge bedroom because he said he wanted to show me something then we sat on his queen-sized that was sheeted with the super man logo and there was an awkward silence and then after several seconds…

_Flashback_

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked chuckling awkwardly

Mike's face was flushed. He had tiny beads of sweat on his forehead and his pale blonde hair was all over the place. He had a sheepish smile on his pink lips.

"No reason, _babe_." His voice broke and it really confused me 'cause Mike rarely got nervous.

He held my small hands in his big and slightly damp ones. He slowly leaned in and kissed me with his soft lips and I felt the familiar butterflies in my stomach.

The sweet peck slowly turned to a heated make-out session-not that I complained or anything. I felt his tongue slowly graze my lips and I gladly gave him entrance.

I felt his had go up my blue cotton shirt and I tensed.

I quickly pulled away and said "M-mike, umm what are you doing?"

He looked a little displeased and a little unsure as he ran his fingers through his dark locks.

"What do_ you_ think I'm doing?" He tried to smirk but all he could do was give off an awkward smile.

"I haven't really…" my body was completely still as I struggled with my words.

"Me neither. Don't worry, Izzy. It'll feel good. I swear." He hardly ever called me Izzy and when he does it's because he wanted to comfort me or he wanted something from me.

"I don't know,Mike. Don't you think we're kinda too young?" I didn't know what else to say. It really scared the crap out of me that we were actually gonna have sex so suddenly.

His brows arched downwards because of frustration "Don't you love me Isabella?" my blood ran cold, I didn't think he would actually question my feelings for him.

"O-Of course I do." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Then prove it."

_Flashback ends_

I won't say that I regretted that night because I really didn't. It actually felt good after I got used to the feeling and got over the pain he inflicted when he entered me.

I gave my virginity to someone I loved and who I thought loved me just as much but in the end I just gave it to a perverted asshole.

A week after that unforgettable night I phoned him to ask if I could sleepover for the night because my family were having guests that couldn't be accommodated by our two guest rooms and they asked me and my brother if we could ask one of our friends to take us in for the night but all my calls got stuck in voicemail.

So my brother slept in with his best friend Peter and my parents thought that I slept in with my best friend Angela but after me and my parents agreed on the arrangement, me and Angela got into this stupid fight about which band is better. Paramore or All Time Low. I know, stupid right?

_Flashback_

I walked to his house which was just a couple of blocks down from mine with his favorite mango shake in hand. His house was simple with its beige painted walls and beautiful wooden windows throughout its two-story perimeter but don't let that fool you. His family was awfully loaded.

His dad's a big-shot lawyer and his mom's a well-known surgeon so he never really had trouble with getting what he wants.

I opened one of the two French doors in the entrance of his house with the spare key he gave me and made my way to his room.

"Shh. Mikey, your parents might hear us." I heard a familiar feminine voice in his room.

"Don't worry babe, they're gone for the night. They had to attend some stupid shit about a will or something."

"Oh…Okay. What about that girl…Isabelle?" My heart skipped a beat and I felt my eyes tear up.

"She's sleeping over with her weird best friend Angel." then I heard him groan.

Well that tears it.

I turned the knob and pushed the door with as much force as I could muster and felt the tears that I've been holding back roll down my cheeks as I saw Mike on his bed naked with my brother's girlfriend Maria on top of him looking just the same.

_Flashback ends_

So that's how that shit happened. Both got drenched with Mango shake. Mike got dumped on the spot and Maria got dumped 5 minutes later.

"Guess, this is goodbye." Jasper said while sniffing and pretending to cry

I playfully punched his arm and said "For now."

He kissed my forehead and climbed inside the car.

I heard footsteps coming from the behind me as I watched my brother drive away.

A blonde woman in a dignified white suit skirt and jacket came holding a black folder.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I presume?" the woman said in a British accent

"Yep, that's me."

She extended her gloved hand and said

"I am Bernadette Lewis, secretary of the principal ofCharlestonAcademy. Mr. Carter sends his sincerest apologies for not having the time to welcome you, himself."

"That's fine. I'm sure he's a very busy man." I said as I shook her hand.

"Quite."

Bernadette pulled out several white cardboard papers from the envelope and handed them to me.

"Those are the schedules of your classes, the schedule of your upcoming exams and quizzes, a map of the school and the other recreational facilities, a map of your dorm - your room is the one with the gold dot on it – and the list of requirements you will be needing this school year."

"And this" she said while handing me a small and slightly thick black booklet "is theCharlestonstudent handbook"

"In this handbook you will see the general rules everyCharlestonstudent must follow. There is a list of minor and major offences in this handbook and its following sanctions. It is also clea-"

And I zoned out.

I started to let my attention wander around the lobby.

This school didn't look like a school at all. It looked like a freakin' hotel.

There were marble pillars in the entrance. The floor in the lobby was carpeted with beautiful red fabric that had theCharlestonsymbol which was a golden lion circled with a capital gold script C repeating itself every meter.

Then I noticed something else.

Why was I the only person here? Weren't there suppose to be a lot of students here? I mean it's the beginning of the school year.

"The policy of the school re-"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Where are all the other students?"

She looked at me like I've grown another head.

"In their classes." she told me like I was 5.

"Wh-what do you mean? It's like the beginning of the school year."

She looked at me sternly and said "For mediocre schools probably, but here in Charleston Academy we provide the finest education possible for young students to attain, and to accomplish that every student must understand that time is completely of the essence."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It's official, my life's gonna be a living hell here. At least I have the designer clothes to save me from this despair.

"Oh, of course." I said forcing out the most believable angelic smile ever I could muster.

She narrowed her eyes at me

"Any other questions, Ms. Swan?"

"Is there a dress code here?" Please say no. Please say no. My mom gave me this killer Chanel blouse that I've been dying to wear.

"All students must wear their proper uniform during school day." she told me firmly.

Crap.

"U-uniforms?" I've never worn a uniform in my entire life.

"Yes, uniforms. I'm sure you're familiar with what those are" she said smiling pleasantly at me which didn't match the icy gaze she was giving me.

I stayed silent. Preventing any foul word that may break free from the chamber of emotions I've been carefully keeping in line.

"You're classes start the day after tomorrow and your uniforms are in you room."

Her red black berry rang. She looked at the phone and pressed the answer button.

"What is it?...Mr. Cullen did what?...No, don't give detention. Don't give him any type of punishment for that matter." She looked nervous and flustered and so totally out of character.

"Why? You know why. Just let this one go and call his father." She said hastily as she ended the call.

", You are free to settle in and explore the premises but don't make any predicament. I have matters to attend to so if you'll excuse me."

I stood there with my bags scattered around me as she walked away hastily texting into the phone.

I saw the bellman walking promptly towards me in his red and gold uniform and Italian shoes.

He took my luggage and put it on the gold carried as my iphone vibrated in my pocket.

It was from Angela. I smiled and opened her message

_Izzy! Sorry couldn't come and drop you off at __Charleston__. My parents are taking me and my brothers to __Washington__ to experience American culture they say. F that. =p Anyways, have fun in __New York__. I was gonna say __Charleston__ but it'a friggin' school. Haha. Love ya. PEACE!_

Chuckling I looked up and saw that the bellman was already gone and that it was just me and several receptionist in the big circular desk that surrounded a statue in the lobby.

I pulled out the map to my room from the stuff that Bernadette gave me and sighed.

Time to meet my roomie.


	2. New Beginning

**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**

**Maria Robinson**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzys' POV<strong>

_It's cool Ang =)) At least you're still on vacation while I'm stuck in boarding school. Have fun in Washington and if you go to Forks please take a pic for me. k? I love that place. Haha. Text you later. I'm still trying to find my room =p =)_

"Um…can I help you?" a melodic voice said from behind me

Startled, I dropped my phone and the papers Bernadette gave me and turned around to see a girl about my age who was almost pixie-like with her chopped black hair, brown eyes and petite figure.

We both crouched down and gathered my stuff. I noticed her Chloe boots and instantly knew we were going to be good friends.

I stood up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and started to introduce myself/

"Yeah, I'm new here and-"

"Oh! You must be Isabella Swan." A huge smile appeared on her face then she grabbed my hand and started dragging me off to somewhere.

"I'm Alice Brandon and I'm the head of the welcoming committee and I'm also you roommate." she chattered while she led me to…I guess, our room.

"Thanks and you can call me Izzy by the way." I said trying to match her phase as we turned right at a corner.

"Cool nickname." She regarded as we stopped at a wooden door with the names Brandon and Swan in gold script at the front.

She turned the knob and let go of my hand.

We entered our room and my mouth dropped.

The room was absolutely amazing. The walls were painted dark blue which complimented the white wood under it and the gold carpet. The sun light from the balcony made the room all the more beautiful. There was an awesome white sofa and a center table at the center of the room facing a huge flat screen television.

There were two white doors near the front door of the room that were facing each other , another one near the balcony's glass door and another one facing it but this one's was only a doorway framed by white wood.

"That one is yours, Izzy." She pointed to the door that was at the right of the front door.

"Mine's just across from yours. The doorway near the balcony is the kitchen and the one facing it is the washroom."

I stood there in complete shock, still unable to believe that I would be staying for two entire school years in such a posh place.

I hear Alice laugh and I turned to her. She looked very amused.

"That's the same reaction I had but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I doubt it." I said before chuckling.

I opened the door to my room and was surprised about the king sized bed that greeted me. The bed was covered with gold and white spreads, the window was draped in dark blue and gold and the walls and floor was the same as the one outside.

I saw my suitcases on a neat pile near the closet in the corner of the room and turned to Alice.

"Hey, um shouldn't you be in class?" I asked in a light tone

"Shouldn't you?" she returned with a smirk

I chuckled.

"That Bernadette chick said that I can wait 'til after tomorrow to attend my classes. Why aren't you in class and why aren't you in uniform?"

She plopped down on my bed and sighed dramatically

"Well, my dear Izzy, I 'm not in my class simply because I didn't want to attend class and I'm not in uniform simply because I didn't want to wear a uniform."

I stared at her in shock. My roommate's a slacker. _Perfect_.

"B-but won't you like get in trouble or something? Won't _we_ be in trouble if they found out? There are cameras all over the place, what if-"her melodious laughter cut off my edgy monologue.

I'm not the one to stick with the rules and to be frank I was usually the one who bended them. Teachers hated me at my old school and I'm pretty sure teacher here, will hate me too but I promised myself that I'll at least make an effort to stay out of trouble 'cause of my family's situation. I can't let them down. I can't let myself down.

"Chill." She sat up laughing at my worried look.

"I was just kidding. I ate some bad shrimp I cooked last night and the effects weren't apparent 'til this morning so I decided to go to the infirmary instead. They gave me some pills and sent me to my room to rest."

"Oh. Then I guess you should rest now." I said smiling at her and tried not to look guilty that I believed and judged her so easily.

"Yeah, maybe I should, and I think you need time to unpack and settle in so I'll see yah later. Just go to my room if you need my help on anything. K?" she said as she pranced towards the door.

Most people would've looked silly and weird by doing that but Alice just simply looked graceful.

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

She closed the door behind her and left me by myself.

I texted my mom, dad, and brother that I was already in my room and settling in. I'm not really expecting their replies to come quickly because my dad's usually in trips trying to make business deals so he forgets to charge his personal phone a lot. My mom's usually with Aunt Juliet, our neighbor, in the community center trying to collect donations for the charities our family was supporting when our business still flourished so she usually leaves her phone at home and my brother turns off his phone while he's driving.

I took my white headphones from the back pocket of my jeans and plugged it in my Iphone and stuck the buds in my ears and started playing 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People and started to unpack my things.

I didn't really pay attention to what Dorota, our housemaid, packed in my bags because I was too busy spending time with Angela and my other friends back home.

I opened the first Louise Vuitton luggage and saw the essentials like my medicine, underwear, inhaler –for my rarely occurring asthma and other stuff I need to survive in a dorm room in New York.

The second and third were large ones because in it were all my designer clothes and shoes that I just found out I can rarely use here. Fml.

The fourth was also large because it was full of pictures, family albums, albums by my favorite artists, books and my diary.

I opened the large white closer and saw my 5 uniforms hanging in neatly inside. I grabbed it and tossed it on the bed to make room for my clothes.

After the essentials, clothes, shoes, books were arranged in the room, I hanged my uniforms on the white couch at the other end of the room.

I slouched on my bed and pulled out my copy of 'The Perks of Being a wallflower' that my mom gave me for my birthday and started reading from the page I left off.

After several minutes of reading the book I dozed off.

I woke up when my I felt my bed shudder violently under me because my dear roommate was jumping up and down on it.

"What the hell, Alice?" I said with a husky voice from sleep

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" she continued to jump up and down and when I tried to get up, I ended up falling back because of the vibration of my bed.

"Get up! We're gonna go somewhere" she sang while I just sat still because I figured, if I moved she might accidentally jump on me or something.

"Okay, Alice." I laughed of how silly we must've looked

She jumped off my bed and ruffled my already messed up hair and skipped out.

I got up and put my book which was slightly folded at the end to its' original place, grabbed my Iphone and went straight to the washroom.

I entered the washroom and for the first time I wasn't surprised – since I already knew what to expect.

It was huge but slightly smaller than my room. The floor was tiled with large white and gold colored tiles that alternated. There was a white circular bathtub in the middle of the room and at the corner there was a huge full-length vanity mirror and a dresser. At the other end was a beautiful sink with those cute seashell-shaped soaps.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth then checked my phone for any new messages.

One from Jasper. One from my dad and..ugh…one from Mike.

_From: Dad_

_We already miss you Bella and I hope you feel at home there. Focus on your classes not on boys, make good friends and stay out of trouble. Love you._

_From: Jas_

_Awesome! Hope you have fun there. Text you later sis. I have this huge test to cram for. LOVE YOU_

_From: Mike 3_

Okay, Note to self, block and delete his freagin' number.

_Izzy, stop avoiding my calls. I'm sorry that I fucked up, okay? I'm just a guy and I fucking make mistakes! I'm fucking sorry. I love you Izzy. Always have and Always will. Text me back._

And just like that, every cruel and obscene words ran through my head and out to my phone.

Every emotion that I've been keeping in check for the past months just broke out and I couldn't stop it.

But before I could press send, Alice knocked on the door.

"Izzy!, Are you ready to go?" I heard her voice which was clearly impatient

I sighed.

I deleted the spiteful words that I typed and called out.

"Yeah, just a sec."

I can't let anybody ruin this time for me. Specially, not Mike. This is a fresh start in a new school. I'll have amazing classes. I'll meet amazing people. I'll have a perfect year.

No one, not even me, is going to screw things up.

**Edwards' POV**

"When are you going to start acting responsibly?" my _perfect_father yelled through my phone.

"When I feel like it." And there came my all too familiar reply.

He sighed.

"Edward, your mother and I are worried about you. You're not attending most of your classes. You're not turning in any of your schoolwork. You've been caught doing…things with your peers. You're test results are excellent but that isn't enough."

"It never is, is it?" but before he could reply I ended the call

"So, are you still in the mood to go out?" my best friend Emmett asked, I didn't even notice that he stopped playing the videogame-he bought in Tokyo-with my other best friend Jacob.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I smirked and tried to forget the irritating conversation that I know will replay itself in my head later.

But for now, I'm about to party hard, break some hearts and forget shit.


End file.
